


Five Reasons Harry Used To Convince Snape That Having An Impudent Brat Move In With Him Would Be A Good Idea

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week Harry's fireplace was infested with doxies so he was unable to floo to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Harry Used To Convince Snape That Having An Impudent Brat Move In With Him Would Be A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaycrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaycrow).



1\. The weekend _Prophet_ was a difficult tome to read – supplements and advertisements spilled out from between the horrendously expanded sections.

Harry had a fondness for reading the comics before attacking the sports section, while Snape would start with current affairs and scornfully move onto letters from the public.

As Hedwig was getting on in years and Snape's owl was sickly, it was decided that only one heavy newspaper need be delivered (since they invariably ended up with duplicates collecting on the front stoop of whoever's house remained empty on the weekend).

Hedwig and Rhodesia took turns in collecting it every second week.

 

2\. The first week Harry's fireplace was infested with doxies so he was unable to floo to work.

The second week there was a funny smell emanating from under the kitchen floorboards and it was impossible for him to cook and eat in the room until the stench had cleared.

The third week Harry had a cold and Snape said it would be ridiculous for him to convalesce alone when Snape was perfectly capable of brewing in the basement _and_ providing him with soup.

The fourth week Snape caught the cold, so Harry stayed and returned the favour.

The fifth week Snape woke up grumpy and asked why Harry's clothes weren't filling up the empty spaces he'd left for him in the closet.

 

3\. "I'm a good cook."

"As am I."

"I like gardening."

"I buy all my plants."

"It'll only take me half an hour to fly to Ron and Hermione's from here."

"And this affects me how?"

"I wake up happy every morning."

"…"

"I really want to."

::_sighs_:: "You've twisted my arm."

 

4\. Without knowing of the other's plan, both Snape and Harry moved to New Zealand, choosing by accident the same remote town nestled between rolling green hills.

Since they were the only two wizards that they knew of in the small community, it made sense to band together until they were settled.

Six years on and they've stopped looking for alternate accommodations.

 

5\. When Harry wasn't there, milk was left out until it went off, sugar was carelessly spilt from its container, the bread went mouldy and the windows dirty. Dust bunnies built up in corners and wet towels were left on the bedroom rug. Eggs were dropped and bacon became rancid, the flowers died and the bushes grew.

Snape insisted that Harry move in and share the innumerable household chores that were taking precious time away from his research.

Harry smiled and deliberately didn't mention the fact that Snape had a house-elf who had been told to let the house run to ruin.

Both of them knew it was on Snape's orders, and it was the most romantic thing that had happened in either of their lives.


End file.
